Saiyan's lost legacy
by 31919
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are long term rivals no matter if it's pride or something petty. Their descendants will be to. Naruto has blasted off elem to his adventure of a life time. Narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

31919 with my new saiyan storyKonoha 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves' the strongest village with more s-rank nins than any other village. They won every ninja war and had multiple clans with powers. The founders madara uchiha and hashirama senju started the village with both there clans.

The clans that stick out the most are the "Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Abarame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, and finaly the Namikaze."

Namikaze was the newest clan that was started by the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze konoha's "Kuroii Senko" and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. The clan had started the kyuubi attack when the kyuubi left after being free from a mysterious man's control.

The clan was composted of five people. Minato, kushina, and their two daughters and son. Natsumi, hitomi and the black sheep naruto.

Natsumi was a cheerful child that had her mother's red hair. She is rather inpatient with her actions at like kushina, a major tomboy.

Hitomi was a young girl that liked to read strategize. She loved her family and was often spoken to by orders and very blunt. She was a girly-girl, no where that of a princess but it was their.

Naruto was a young male with black hair and unlike his sisters had wiskermarks and a tail on his back. His black hair and tail confused everyone which caused questioning. Some thought it might of been kushina but knew she wouldn't cheat on their yondaime.

The only thing left for them to think of was that the boy was tainted by kyuubi's chakra. The ideal quickly spread into everyones mind except his family. The villagers told their children to stay away from him despite him being so pure hearted as a child.

Now was the sisters and his birthday. His father had created bonds with almost every village and had with the major ones. Minato had grown on Onoki and their vengeful streak had calmed between village.

The new mizukage, Mei Terumi had came to konoha a few years ago and had asked for help which they both aplied with a pact. The woman was a perv in his mind that constantly flirted with everyone.

The kazekage was a quite person and barely used his voice and remained in his thoughts. His children he met weren't that bad he even made friends with his second daughter kazehana.

The raikage was a man that mostly thought with his muscles. He had mutual respect with minato for each others speed and became fast friends.

The daimyos had also apeared and they talked with each other and the other kages. They even joked around and shared laughs with each other like they were always friends.

He hated it for some reason.

Naruto was in a clearing standing with his eyes closed, doing nothing as he let the wind pass through his body. The wind was like a morning breeze that was a little cold and warm. He was training at the clearing across from a wooden dumby.

He focused an unknown red energy and it raced down his left hand into a bright energy ball. When the ball was complete he took aim at the dummy and released his energy causing a red beam destroying the dummy on can tact.

He heard a rustle in the bushes making him look at it suspisious. Charged the energy to his hand again and he took aim at the bush.

"Who ever you are come on out or die" he said bluntly not caring who it was but a black haired girl about his age stepped out the bushes with stars and uncertianty in her eyes.

Naruto unwrapped his tail around his body and the red energy ball in his hand had become complete. "What do you want" he spoke in a cold tone. She shifted under his gaze and put her hands up in defeat.

"Well i saw you walk away from the party and wanted to know what you were doing" she waited for his reply already knowing what the energy ball can do.

Naruto waited for a moment before the energy disapeared and dropped his arms, his tail still airborn. "Fine, but you should go back before you start more problems than you can't fix."

She shrugged and put her hands down."It's alright daddy can fix them, and he said i can walk around if i wanted." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her resolve to not leave him, but who was her father.

"Who is your father then" he wrapped his arms against each other and wrapped his tail against his waist. She happily ablighed thinking of becoming friends with the blond.

She started panicking for a minute"Oh i'm sorry, i forgot to mention my name. I'm Yuko and i'm the daughter of the fire daimyo." She did a graceful bow with a smile, but he didn't bat a eyelash.

"I'm Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze it's... pleasant to make your aquaintance." Her smile grew bigger and again didn't bat an eyelash. "So what are you doing out here, naruto-kun?"

He ignored the honorifics and deadpanned at her "I was training what else could it have been?" she could almost taste the sarcasm which she decided to ignore. "No i mean that energy what was that, and why was it red."

"It's called ki it's more destructive than chakra and less known." She tilted her head innocently "It it's more powerful why is it less popular than chakra? It doesn't make any sense." Naruto shook his head ititated "No it makes perfect sense. People and children despite it being more powerful would rather use jutsu for substitution and fireballs."

"Now we should probably head back now, but you go first, i'll catch up." She nodded and started skipping away.

Naruto let the wind blow his hair again and felt a ki in the area "Can i help you, who ever you are? I'm not in the best mood." He felt the ki stabilize in one place and looked towards it. What he saw was a man with black hair, a tail and a blue shirt with brown baggy pants.

"Hm its good to know that one of my decendants has not become a pussy for fighting" the man replied not caring for the confusion on naruto's face. "I am your ancestor Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, one of the legendary super saiyans of legend."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, he could hear the pride this man had in his voice. "And i should care why?" He didn't really care but this man was his 'ancestor' so he might as well listen.

"Because you are my decendant and you will be stronger than Kakarots, unlike in my life i will not let a gap be created in power between you that no one can fix like me." Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't know care who this man was anymore but a gap, he wouldn't let that happen at all, he wanted to be the strongest.

"So your doing this as a bet between you and this kakarot guy huh, i don't care but i won't lose to some punk. I'll beat him with my own strenght" naruto replied with disgust at the thought of always losing to someone. He had caught a book that was aimed at his head.

He looked up to see Vegeta gone and the ki disapearing but he heard his last words "Leave this world and train to be stronger then. Theirs a pod in snow country all the way underwater. Find it and become strong, you ARE the new prince." After the last words the ki had disapeared.

He looked at the books label that read 'The saiyan handbook' which he raised an eyebrow and started walking back to the party.

15 minutes later

Yuko was waiting for naruto and began to become worried until she saw naruto walking back, reading a book. She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey naruto-kun what took so long, you said you would catch up?" she started pulling him to her father and the other kage, he of course was still reading barely paying attention. 'I will leave tonight and look for the saiyan pod this thing talks about.'

"Daddy look i made a new friend" she said excitedly interupting their conversation. They looked over to see her with naruto suprising the kage a little. From what they knew his opinion on anyone wasn't very high.

"So you made a friend huh, good job sweety" he was also suprised but didn't show it, he talked to naruto before and naruto had a high sense of pride and didn't really care for others.

'Some how my dad must be a super saiyan, but born without the tail. He's so weak it's so pitiful' he scowled behind his book no one seeing his face. His focus changed back to kage and daimyos.

"Well hello again naruto-san, how are you" the fire daimyo asked politely."I'm doing fine i guess, nothing really changing" naruto replied putting the book in his left pocket.

"I see you have become friends with my daughter, i'm glad you have become her first friend" he genuinly meant every word he was her first friend, they might even become more?

"Yes fire daimyo-san but where is your wife" naruto asked politely. Personaly he didn't like the fat woman, she had tortured her cat with the loss of air from her hugs and he had been the first to tell her to stop.

The cat loved him.

The fire daimyo shook his head negatively "She is over their with your nee-chans and kushina-dono, at the table over their." Yuko finally let go of naruto's arms and began to pout.

"Naruto-kun, come on lets play" she dragged him away again but before he was pulled he took out the 'saiyan handbook' and started reading. Naruto and yuko found themself over to the tree that was next to a small pond besides the party.

"So what do you want to play, tag, hide-and-go seek, luck-""How about skip rocks?" He interupted her mid-sentence finding it to be a bit annoying.

He grabbed a couple rocks by his feetand gave her some 'Might as well enjoy this before I leave, she'll probably miss me' he mused to himself getting looks from yuko.

"What are you thinking about hm, naruto-kun?" she almost purred curiously that reminded him of the mizukage. "Nothing, it's nothing" she grabbed his arm and looked up a showing a little cute pout.

"Come on tell me, pleeeeeaaaasssseeee" he put on an arrogant smirk that showed nothing but arrogance "If you beat me in skipping rocks i'll tell you, not that you could beat me."

She gained a tickmark and gained a arrogant smirk like naruto. "Fine then i'll beat you so bad you'll make you go crying to mommy" she didn't now if she could beat him but she wouldn't let that remark go off.

He handed her rocks and waited for her to hurry up. He was a saiyan and he would not lose to anyone even a princess.

later

Almost an hours had passed and she was almost as good as him. He had over ninty points and she had eighty-four, not that he would ever say it but she was a chalenge for him in the game.

They began to walk back to the party by hearing they were calling for presents and the other people cheering. Naruto never had that many present to begin with and he WAS leaving tonight so it was no suprise it was small.

He had gestures from a couple of the clans like uchiha and the hyuuga but they never did get to know him besides his 'friends' satsuki and hinata(RTN). He didn't have any problems with satsuki and hinata, they even tried to claim him, whatever that ment.

Naruto and yuko had arrived at the social circle that was surounded by people. He grabbed a chair while someone didn't notice and placed it besides him. Yuko was confused why he did so and didn't sit.

"Sit" was all he said.

She complied with a "Thank you" and sat down still feeling bad for the person who lost his chair. But it seemed naruto didn't care for them. She already knew he was cold to people but he was far nicer than what people said.

He was the new 'prince of all saiyans' not that she knew.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming, and hope you have a good time. Now it's time for cake and presents" he had flash in the middle of the crowd which made naruto a little jealous of his 'trick'.

They had all gathered around the cake naruto standing next to his sisters while yuko standing with him, fingers intertwined. This irritated a couple other girls for reasons they didn't know.

Naruto had immediatly blown out his candles 'I wish for weighted armor that looks like vegeta's' he knew it would most like not happen but his ancestor did have style.

And from what he read it was perfectly normal for a saiyan to have a high sense of pride and it was weird not to have one. He had wondered why his sisters didn't have a tail and figured the uzumaki blood line mostly over flooded minato.

Now he didn't have a problem with his parents they just didn't help him with anything in life except a place to live, he even started cooking for help himself.

That was a major pride booster and willed it no other way. To him they were weaklings with no sense of honor and pride. They were noble blood of not only the saiyan race but the family of the yondaime hokage.

He walked over to his presents to be greeted by faces of the hyuuga and uchiha family. Hiashi had the present he could guess of his family and itachi had theirs.

Satsuki smiled and walked up to naruto "Hey naruto, happy birthday" he nodded and took the present from itachi with a straight face. He opened the box to see a small gunbai with multiple patterns of red slashes in circles.

"It's a gunbai for what ever kids do" fugaku said in an arrogant tone. Naruto did respect the man even a little but he was to prideful for being able to control a weak substance known as chakra.

Naruto then turned to the hyuuga expectedly and took the present from hinata "Well naruto-kun i hope you'll like it" when naruto looked at the box he missed the glaring contest between satsuki and hinata.

He unwrapped it to find black chakra gloves. To another person these gloves use chakra and elements to the hands to add more effect and he had to say these would be a great gift.

If he USED chakra.

He gave both familys a nod, suprisingly a nod of acceptance. He walked past them with yuko by his side, her ignoring the glare she had gotten from the two little girls.

"Hey naruto-kun, what are your conections between those two girls?" she was curious about them and their glaring. He sighed at the remineder of the two girls.

"Those two girls are satsuki uchiha and hinata hyuuga. Their fellow class mates at the ninja academy and we met at different occations."

He didn't dislike anything about the girls but the claiming thing, if satsuki wasn't a tomboy and hinata from the hyuuga they would be fangirls.

"You met differently but it sounds as if you met them together by the way they were glaring" he nodded at the statement. "Yeah i met satsuki's family from kushina and met the hinata's by helping her from bullies."

She stopped walking and stared at naruto in shock and awe. "You can't call your kaa-san by her name" he rolled his eyes at her eight year old brain.

"I can call her what i want" he replied coldly back at her. She watched his back as he walked away until she snapped out her shock and ran back next to him.

When she arrived at his side he stopped at the table with the gifts. He looked around and found his prize he pulled up a gift box into his arms but if you could see under his shirt, you would find his veins popping out.

He opened the gift to see suprising the crowd that formed around him a blue jumpsuit with white gloves. He instantly knew it was from vegeta, he must of already knew what he wanted not really suprising because the book said saiyan used weights.

Naruto looked at the sky in thanks and put the cloth on the table carefully. He walked away, sat down and ordered food from a different table. He didn't care to notice other people sit their to.1 hour later

Yuko waved naruto goodbye as her and her family left. Naruto did a slow wave back as he didn't care to much. He repeated this action with hinata and satsuki. Naruto walked passed his family with a blank face.

"Goodbye minato, kushina, narumi, hitomi" he walked away before giving time to respond but he could hear "okay" in the distance from his parents and "later" from his siblings.

Naruto walked out of the compound and stopped at the gate. He started to float, then he blasted with a red ki away from the compound.

He flew another hour to snow country and flew strait into the water. He looked around to see any source of a saiyan pod. He swam another hour at high speeds until he found it deeper under water.

He swam deeper and with all his strenght grabbed the pod and with ki swam up to the water's surface. He gasped for air as he hit the surface and flew out of the water and flew to land.

When he landed he placed the orb down to look at it closer. He had found a button on the side and pressed, opening the doors.

He sat down in the pod and pressed multiple random buttons and closed the door and leaned back. The pod levitated and and finally flew high into the atmosphere.

'Ja ne Elum'


	2. sll2

I'm 31919 and i just watched dbz: battle of gods it was an alright movie but i loved their Hero soundtrack.

Naruto was on a path towards earth to meet kakarot's desendant. It had been about four years since he left elum and has been training at multiple planets. He even learned Instant transmission.

He could do that to kakarot's decendant's place, but it's about the adventure he loved.

His pod had very much changed in four years, he had changed it into a fully functional ship. To him the ship was a treasure that could carried ancient saiyans.

(Ship is from Eureka 7, holland's)

He was also learn the kio-ken from the planet aklisu. People that prayed to the kai's and gods like normality's. Multiple people have became his friends, though he denied any claim.

Naruto looked at the stars in wonder what awaited him on earth and where his excitement would lay. He still had about 10 minutes until he was in orbit so he would have to wait.

On earth

Around a plain was nothing but grass and a stream with a house next to the stream. random *pangs* sound. The field had multiple destroyed parts that help a yelp of pain.

Their was a child about ten years old with black hair tilted to the side in a training feild sparring with a short black haired girl of equal age both with tails.

He dodged her kick with a dodge downwards and brought his fist towards her face which she blocked. She gripped his arm harder and swung him away from her, he gripped the ground and flipped up and stopped himself.

The pair felt a pang of energy and looked up astonded. "Giri-Nee-san do you feel that, it feels so powerful" his hands shook at the energy headed for earth. "Yes kakarot jr. i do feel that. And it's headed strait for earth."

The rushed over to the river and decided to grab a bag full of beans and flew to the energy.

The didn't have to wait long as they saw the ship land on the ground in the middle of no-where. They looked at the ship confused until the door popped open and their stood a child about their age wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves.

Naruto looked around for a minute "So this is earth huh, it's just as i thought." He felt a ki in the air and saw kakarot and giri in the air.

He looked at them boredly and sighed "Are any of you descendants of Son Goku A.K.A kakarot?" He saw them raise an eyebrow at him.

"Alright what does that have to do with anything, and who are you anyways" giri asked curiously at the possible threat. He gained a tick mark at the girl "Are you or are you not."

Kakarot jr. nodded and tilted his head to the side "We are, but who are you mister?" Naruto smirked and his ki exploded "Good to know, now we can fight."

Giri and kakarot jr. shielded their eyes from the rocks blown away by naruto's ki and kakarot jr. looked back and yelled "Why do we have to fight, can't we just be friends?"

Naruto's ki started to settle down and gave kakarot a deadpanned look. "No, i have come here to test 'Son Goku's' descendants. My strenght compared to yours. Vegeta's descendant vs kakarot's descendant. Now enough talk, more fighting."

In the afterlife

Goku was training with weighted cloth with vegeta next to him doing the same as him but dodging had deflected all of them while goku was just doing punches and kicks.

The rest of the gang was around a table a little ways off talking to each other. They had gotten their own planet when they died and none of them regretted it. Except 18 who could't use money.

King kai and supreme kai suddenly apeared out of nowhere and looked around panickedly "Goku, vegeta your decendants are about to fight." Everyone rushed over to the supreme kai who took out a crystal ball.

"Wow vegeta, your decendant looks a lot like you except his hair style and...wiskermarks?"Goku asked almost confused at the marks.

"Yes i gave him a copy blue jumpsuit and he must have been designing after that" vegeta said with a heavy breath. Bulma smiled at the orb "So this is the kid vegeta went to four year ago, can't wait for him to beat goku's kids."

Goku and gohan looked at her like she was crazy "What do you mean lose? They'll win for sure" trunks shook his head. "Win, no way. They can't beat him, he'll scrape them."

Goten shook his head and fist angrily "No way they will lose, they'll beat him for sure" vegeta made a *hmph* noise "Yeah right, he'll beat them worse then me fighting the andriod" this of coarse caused 18 to have a tickmark.

Knowing where this was going krillin tried to play peacemaker "C'mon guys won't know until they fights so might as well make bets, huh?" Everyone nodded.

"Naruto" vegeta said.

"Giri and kakarot" chichi said.

"Naruto" trunks said.

"Giri and kakarot" Goku said.

"Giri and kakarot" gohan said.

"Giri and kakarot jr" videl said.

"Naruto" bulma said.

"Giri and kakarot jr." Pan said.

"Giri and kakarot jr." Goku jr. said.

"Naruto" Vegeta jr. said.

"Naruto" 18 said.

"Naruto" piccalo said.

"Giri and kakarot" tien said.

"Giri and kakarot" yamcha said.

"Giri and kakarot" chaitsu said.

"Naruto" krillian said.

Everyone looked at krillian confused and shocked. "I'm suprised you didn't pick giri and kakarot jr. why is that krillian?" 18 asked voicing everyone else.

"Well only me, goku, vegeta and gohan would understand but do you remember when vegeta came down to earth for the first time?" Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gohan nodded.

"Yeah he beat me really good, and almost killed me with the 'Great Ape'" goku summerized spacing out at the memorie.

"Yeah i imagine it would be like that again except less powerful. I would have to say naruto's almost as strong as vegeta when he arrived and they are as strong as goku when he beat piccolo." They said nothing but excitedly turned to the orb ignoring the panicking kai's.

Back to earth

Naruto floated into the sky across from the other saiyans. They could feel naruto's ki slowly rise and started to get into their battle stances and their ki rose.

Suddenly naruto disapeared from sight and reapeared behind both saiyans and punched both of them in the backs. They grimised and both did a sweep kick only to be caught.

Naruto pulled both their legs back and when they were close enough he let go and put his hands on their chins before his hands glowed and blasted them away.

Giri apeared behind him and caught her left hand with his right not even looking back, which was proven right as he used his left to punch the air and hit the now apearing kakarot.

Naruto swung giri around and hit kakarot away and pulled her close and punched her in the stomach to the ground. Kakarot now recovering in air flew at naruto with a enraged fist. Naruto blocked all kakarot's fist and kneed him in the stomach before elbowed down next to his sister.

Naruto sighed looking at them getting up before he reapeared infront of them. They both jumped at him, started attacking in perfect synch but he blocked and dodged their assult.

Naruto blocked giri's right punched and punched her back in the stomach and both caught each others punch. They caught each others punches and where at a power struggle in strenght then he realised kakarot was gone.

He sensed kakarot behind him and was about to counter before giri kneed his stomach making spit up spit and felt kakarot grab his tail. He hid his smirk as he fell to the ground and acted in pain.

Giri sighed in relief "Good job kaka-kun, now we can talk without fighting" her brother nodded before pain settled in. He looked down to see naruto's elbow deep inside his stomach and face full of amusement before he hit the ground.

"Kakarot" giri yelled before she felt his foot lodged inside her stomach and made her roll away in pain. Kakarot looked up to see his sister hurt and jumped in pain at naruto who blocked with a palm and sweep kicked him.

Naruto grabbed kakarot mid air and tossed him at his sister and waited for them to stop to catch air. They were getting up next to each other and giri wispered to kakarot.

"Kakarot we have to get him off guard, we have to make sure to get a clear shot."

"I know nee-chan but he barely was off guard, so what do we do?" kakarot jr. wispered back.

"You distract him for a minute and i'll hit him with a kamehameha, come on we won't lose." They both stood tall looking at naruto with a calculated glance.

"Let's GO KAKAROT"

Kakarot flew at him with his aura around. 'Now that that's what i wanted, seems his power comes out only when an order from his sister' naruto noticed kakarot had a fire in his eye he didn't have before.

Naruto and kakarot were going through a fast fist-fight and naruto was getting hit by a couple of kakarot's punches. For every fifth punch he was punched back that could almost match his blows.

Kakarot jumped away gaining a confused look from naruto before he felt a power level to side and saw giri with an overwhelming blue ki in her hands and jumped in the air.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA" she shouted before shooting her blue ki ray in the air chasing naruto. Naruto flew fast but knew the ki blast would wound him and it was like a homing device so he placed two fingers on his forehead and disapeared.

The two other saiyans saw the ki blast fly through the air. They fell to their knees in exaustion and sighed in relief. They smiled at each other before giri was slapped in the back of the head, flew into a rock and fell down.

Naruto let out a breath he now realised he was holding "Wow if i didn't know instant transmission that would of left a scar." He dusted himself off with both hands and a one sweat droplets.

"Thats all i needed to see for now, i kind of expected you to be a bit stronger but i guess thats enough for now." Kakarot looked at naruto in suprise at his claim and tried to take a defensive stance when naruto levitated of the ground.

"Anyways i want to check out the place where super saiyans once roamed and what technology you earthlings have." Naruto without giving kakarot a chance to respond flew of with his red ki.

As soon as he was gone kakarot jr. walked slowly and painfully over to his sister and layed down next to her. "How are you nee-chan?" His reply was a unlady-like grunt.

"I'll be fine but we have to catch up to him" he nodded and took two bean out of his satchel and placed one in each others mouth. Their wounds disapeared and felt better a lot quicker.

They both stood up and nodded before blasting to where they felt naruto's ki.

Z-warrior's planet

"Wow naruto-san took on both of them and barely recieved a bruise" videl said in awe. Vegeta and bulma hmphed in pride at their descendants short work with their rival's.

"Well theres always next time, i'm going back to training" goku jumped back to his spot and started training again with goku jr. following.

Piccolo stood looking at the ball for a couple minutes "His mind is serene and his stance is very simular to vegeta's" the rest nodded and looked a little more before going back to what they were doing before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was flying over herculeopolis with a neutral face. What he had seen was impressive, putting things in capsules was cool. But that was about 300 years ago when his ancestors trunks and vegeta were alive.

Naruto flew over more places and didn't change. The places still had the same technology. He flew around somemore until to his suprise he saw a stack of blocks?

Naruto flew towards the blocks and saw that it was stacked into the sky, his eyes were in awe. He smirked and took a superman pose and flew higher into the sky.

He flew for about five minutes, he was in no rush and stopped in side a small oval shaped house. He landed on the edge of the stairs and walked up until he saw a cat with a cane.

He walked towards the cat and picked it up with no hesitation. "What is a cat doing up here? I guess i should take it down." Naruto walked closer to the edge and was about to fly down when the cat jumped out of his hands.

"What are you think your doing kid, i live up here" the cat said and naruto just looked at it. Naruto bent down on his knee and and did a chant of "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The cat didn't seem to like it and two familiar power levels were coming but he ignored them.

The two familiar turned out to be giri and kakarot were ignored. "Master korin, are you all right?" giri yelled and korin nodded with his tick mark growing at naruto in the background.

"Yeah i'm alright but this guy is pissing me of." The two siblings noticed naruto wasn't looking at them and chanting. Kakarot started to laugh when naruto made noises for korin to come closer.

Naruto looked over to kakarot jr. and giri for the first time since the fight and looked slightly amazed. He stood up and looked at both of them with amusement.

"So you both got up after that beating huh, your not as weak as i thought." Naruto saw he struck a nerve as giri pouted to the side and kakarot jr. rubbed the back of his head.

Giri looked back at naruto with a glare "Anyway why are you here...whoever you are, i doubt it was for a test." Naruto shrugged his shoulder at her glare.

"Well it was a test actually, i wanted to see how you would fair against me and earth technology." Naruto slanted against the railing and looked higher into the air.

"But so far both were pretty pathetic. I mean the capsule ideas cool but that tech is far out of date. Not only that but i expected you to be stronger." Korin and kakarot nodded while giri looked affended.

"Not only that but i even let both of you fight and I lowered my power by a lot." Giri grabbed him by his jumpsuit and pulled him towards her face.

Kakarot watched at his sisters predictable actions and silent made a new training schedule. Korin walked over to his giant pot and started grabbing multiple senzu beans.

"We are not weak you just have a tougher training schedule and i will beat you one day. You hear me!" Naruto continued to look at giri amused and with a smirk gave a small kiss on her lips.

Naruto broke out of giri's grip while she froze at the lip contact gaining a blush and laughs from kakarot jr. Naruto jumped over the balcony floating.

"Maybe but i doubt that, I will be the next super saiyan of legend, and you guys better be to." He flew of in a red aura leaving a still blushing giri and laughing kakarot.

Korin wacked both saiyans in the back of the head and tossed a brown bag at giri who caught it. She looked up questionly at korin who looked annoyed.

"Well what are you waiting for you idiots, aren't you going to train with your relative, i know you will being relatives of goku and all" korin walked up some stairs leaving the brother and sister alone.

Giri and kakarot looked at each other unsure but both nodded and flew to naruto's destination. Korin looked back down the stairs with a smirk.

"Your just like goku train first, think later."

They arrived to see naruto laying on the top of his ship's glass window. They floated down onto the green alien spaceship with naruto looking at them through the corner of his eye.

"Yo, whats up" he leaned up looking at them and noticed kakarot's and giri looking serious but he saw giri never lost her blush. 'Must of been her first kiss huh, what a lucky guy i am' the sarcasm in his thoughs were almost poisoness.

"We came here to learn when we leave... we still never learned your name" kakarot said and naruto replied back with "I don't know yours either."

Kakarot nodded "Well my name is son-kakarot jr. and i like meat, training and nee-san. My dislikes are anyone who disrespects nee-san and people who hurt others."

Giri blush finally erased looked at naruto with a glare "My name is son-giri and my likes are meat( she glared harder at his smirk) my little brother, training and master korin. My dislikes are anyone who hurts my brother, calls females weak."

Naruto waved off her glare "My name is naruto-briefs" they waited for him to finish but found he didn't. His eyes suddenly became cold.

"Who said you can automaticly come with me?" both siblings winced at his cold eyes and shivered at them.

"Well were both saiyans and we need more training so we thought we could come to train" Kakarot said looking anywhere but naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded at their answer suprising them. "Does that mean we can come?" giri asked excitedly.

"As long as you don't slow me down and pull out of your own ass we'll have no problems." Naruto grabbed his knees and stood up to walk to the roof door.

Naruto's eyes became warm and stopped he looked at the saiyan family with a sigh and waved them over.

"Come on we're about to leave in a hour and i have to show you your rooms and things." They nodded and ran over to naruto in happiness and excitement.

That evening korin had watched them sail through the atmosphere with tears and smiles.

He gave ouy a grunt laugh "Have fun kakarot, giri".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harem list...

Yuko

giri

satsuki

hinata(Rtn)

kazehana


	3. Sll3

I don't own Naruto or db through gt but i would like to.

It had been three weeks since the saiyans from earth had accompanied Naruto in his adventure and he had to say they all had seperate rooms and training stations.

Naruto had made a natural room for their training since they would complain about a gravity room and a garden for their planted senzu beans.

At first naruto was very sceptic about beans that could heal all wounds and he had every right to be until he beat Kakarot jr. in a spar one day and used a bean.

Naruto had shut himself in and tried to find out what in the bean made such effects but he gained nothing and stopped on the seventh day. He would continue to study the bean and other things but he usually trained all day.

Giri and Kakarot had been having the time of their lives training and eating as their daily schedule. They had also find out more about Naruto who was still disapointed about their fight.

They were in the kitchen eating at a small table with all of them eating from their own food. They didn't need to eat after eating senzu beans, besides Naruto who didn't eat the magical beans, but found they wanted to eat.

Naruto placed half of his giant pile back inside his refridgerator for storage and walked away be stopped at the door as Kakarot jr. called him at the door.

He turned back around at tthe door and sighed. "What is it Kakarot." Kakarot usually didn't ask for things like his sister who constanly begged him to by new shirts and things.

"Well nee-chan and me are running out of food so can we stop at the next planet?" Naruto put his hand on his chin in thought 'Well this is a training trip and we have nowhere to go so might as well.'

Naruto nodded "Yeah tell me when your ready to land on the next planet, i'll go set the destination." With that Naruto left to the main room.

Kakarot jr. stood up with the rest of his food in bowls and plastic wrap and tossed them in the trash. Just then Giri finished eating and noticed Kakarot stand up.

"Whats up Kaka-kun?" she asked only for him to grab her hand and run to the main room where she noticed Naruto standing next to the main chair and punching coordinates.

She turned back around to see them aproaching a little green planet and Giri not paying attention didn't see Naruto and Kakarot jr. sit down and strap themself in.

'What a beutiful planet this is' she though looking at the planet be for she snapped out of thought to hear Naruto talking.

"Engines and boosters ready. Landing coordinates ready. Thats all we need, were launching downwards prepare for take off." She looked at Naruto if he was joking launching at a planet how stupid was that?

"5" he said looking at a screen.

"4" Kakarot mirrored Naruto's action and the ship started tilting towards the planet.

"3" Giri looked in disbelief at their countdown.

"2"

"1" "No way, you guys are acsually going to launch us a a fucking plan-"

"0" the engines and boosters blared until the blasted towards the unknown planet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed on the ground safely in a desert with noone around. The ship also showed no signs of having any scars and scratches.

Inside the ship Kakarot unbuckled his seat belt and wobbled around with a green face and passed out on the floor on his face.

Giri sighed in relief until she heard a grunt from underneath her and looked down to see Naruto with a smirk and noticed she had jumped into his arms.

"Wow who new you liked being carried by big strong men?" He saw her blush even harder, she jumped out of his arms running away with her hands hiding her blush.

Naruto laughed even harder and unbuckled his seat and noticed Kakarot jr. laying on the foor unconsious. He sighed at Kakarot in disbelief.

"He could take multiple of my hits but not heights? He deserves to be down their." And with that Naruto walked away to the ships corridores and flew off.

Giri stopped running away and walked to the bathroom looking at the mirror in distress. She splashed water on her face trying to stop herself from blushing.

'He keeps making be blush, how the hell is he making me do that, dammit!' Kakarot jr. walked passed the bathroom to see his sister spash water multiple times on her face.

He deadpanned with his still green face and continued walking 'Crazy females.' Giri stopped splashing water, looked up in determination and ran to the ships corridores.

"I'll get him back for this, i'll make him blush a million times over dammit." She searched for Naruto's energy and flew off after him with a blue ki.

Kakarot finally gotten over the landing, gotten over his green face and wondered out the ship where he felt his sister fly after naruto.

He felt two energys aproaching his location and looked to see a two men with blasters on their arms and pointing at naruto's ship.

He was about to talk to them but before he could they sent a bullet of ki and his naruto's ship in the wings, not enough to destroy them but for it not to fly.

Naruto had drilled into both of his sisters and him that he WOULD kill them if his ship was in poor condition. Kakarot paled instantly knowing he was in for the beating of his life, the next time he meets naruto.

"What was that for?" he shouted at the two grunts in front of the as they floated up.

"We are Jovial-sama's men and we must exterminate anyone" the green one said. Kakarot disapeared and reapeared above the and kicked both of them in the head and blasted both of them when they hit the ground.

He saw they were still alive and unconsious sighed in relief. He had to somehow fix the ship before Naruto comes back so tying the guys together and went to search for duck tape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had landed towards a town he noticed. He looked around seeing the buildings in mint condition but no people and felt a ki around the corner.

"Who ever you are come out now before i blast this place to nothing" naruto said turning to the ki and started to gather ki in his hands.

A couple seconds passed as he gathered more ki to his hand and was about to lift it but was cut off as a purple and white alien stepped out.

Naruto saw it's face to see it was a girl around his age. She wore cloath of blue dress that showed she was fighting recently. Naruto had seen her state and was confused.

"So what do you want you already killed most of us, what more do you want?" the girl exclaimed with a heated passion making naruto eyes narrow.

Naruto disapeared infront of her to reapear infront of her and grabbed her hands before run or fight. She was caught off guard at his speed and stopped moving from his look.

"Their was a genicide here huh, who was it?" naruto said looking in her eyes to see her false sense of bravery had started to fall.

"It was Jovial, the tyrant. He started claiming planets like my anscestors, the cold family did long ago" she said shakenly and hugged him. He was taken aback by his first hug.

Naruto felt a ki above them as she released their hug and looked up to see another red alien with purple battle gear that exposed his chest and and had a j across it.

"Who are you" the man said in a monotone voice which made the girl shiver. Naruto put his head on her shoulder calming her down.

"Fly south-west my ship should be there and tell the boy in their naruto sent you." He escaped her hug and looked at naruto for the last time before blasting of. The red alien blasted after her only to meet Naruto's fist in his stomach half way.

Naruto kicked him away floating in the air blocking the red mans path with his arms crossed. The red man stopped himself a couple feet away and both fighters looked at each other.

"My name is Naruto-Briefs and i don't whats going on" naruto seen the man raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well Briefs-san lord Jovial had ordered a genocide of the frozen race." The man said with his arms at his side almost twitching.

Naruto looked confused at the red man "Why would this guy start a genocide?" Naruto waited for the guy to answer and listened intently.

"Lord Jovial has enough of the other powerful races and doesn't need another Freiza." Naruto nodded and remembered about other planets telling him about Freeza and his family with the red man shifting in his stance.

"Fine then this is freiza and coolers race huh, no wonder he wants them dead but may i know the name of the man i'm about to fight." Naruto slid into his own stance getting ready to fight.

"My regrets, i am sorry for forgetting introductions. My name is Clorab." They both paused for a moment before flying at each other and throwing punches in fast combos.

Naruto grabbed Clorab's right fist with a left and Clorab caught his right with his left. They sent knees at each other only to be in another power struggle.

Naruto headbutted Clorab away and sent a ki blast at him which he slapped away. Naruto blasted at him and tried to kick him in the stomach but was caught and punched in the stomach.

Naruto coughed a couple times but punched the red alien back in the face with a hard right. Naruto kicked Clorab back in the stomach launching him away.

Naruto flew towards Clorab again sent a punch again but was caught again by the red alien and was blasted away by ki. Clorab gathered ki in both hands and started firing ki from both hands in rapid sucsession.

Naruto apeared above him and kicked clorab towards earth and gathered ki in his hands. He put his hands together forming a triangle and put his middle fingers together in the middle.

"Ultra fire!"

A red cannon fired from naruto towards Clorab who fired back with his own ki blast. Clorab was slowly pushed back until he was hit by naruto's ultra cannon destoying most of the land scape.

When the dust disapeared he felt a ki behind him and reacted to late and was blasted through the chest and fell towards the ground landing on his back. He wasn't the only one as Clorab fell down next to him bleeding out faster than him and died.

The last thing he saw was short black hair. He passed out on his death bed with the figure above him with the figure pushing something in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarot jr. had finally finished duck taping the wings on the 'Green Eagle' and felt another power level fly towards him and shifted into a fighting stance.

He saw a alien girl with a blue dress lad from across him and looked at him in distress. His stance had began to falter as she grabbed his hand reapearing in front of him.

"Are you Kakarot-san, Naruto-san talked about?" He nodded at her and sighed in relief as her disarming smile. She smile brighter and put a hand on his chest and before he could ask he was blasted in the stomach making a wound.

He fell to the ground in pain and was picked up by her tail and thrown into a trench. She walked into the ship without help and after five minutes of searching she found two people tied up and unconsious.

She smacked both of them awake and glared at them "You idiots, what are you doing lord Jovial would have our heads for this." She cut them free and they shamefully walked towards the exit and flew into the air.

She gathered ki in her hands and pointed towards the direction of the ship and blasted destroying the ship and everything inside.

The green alien lowered his head and spoke "We are very sorry Iceia-sama, we will not fail again." She nodded in an unfemale-like grunt before the all basted off.

Kakarot jr. who was in the trench slowly grabbed a bag by his belt and openned it up to see multiple senzu beans and painfully popped one in his mouth. His wounds healed almost instantly and he jumped out the trench.

He looked around to see the ship destroyed and the enemies gone. He sighed and shivered at the thought of the other saiyans being angry at the destroyed ship and the now burned senzu beans. He only had 9 more.

He sensed where Naruto and Giri was and blasted off hopeing to regroup. He flew to them in about fifteen minutes and saw naruto getting of the ground with his sister helping him.

"What happen?" He asked walking calmly over to them before stopping to help Naruto up with Giri. Naruto thanked them both for helping him up.

"I fought a guy named Clorab and he had blasted me when i wasn't looking. He's right next to me to, almost had to use the kio-ken" naruto said with obvious hints of irritation of being blasted.

"Well naruto, that girl i guess you met before had came to ship blasted me and blasted the ship." He waited for their answers and saw them both gain infuriated faces.

"How dare they blow up my ship/ senzu beans from master korin" Naruto and Giri said with their faces becoming even angrier. They sensed for their ki and blasted towards them with Kakarot jr. blasting after them but at a slower pace.

The trio of villians where making their destination to where their master was before the two male grunts were blasted towards the earth and Iceia was kneed down with them.

She looked up to see a boot which kicked her away and landed on her back to see Naruto across from her who looked enraged, which she smirked at. She looked over to see her nakama being tossed aroung like rag dolls by his nakama.

"How dare you blast my ship you bitch, that is a personal revised version of a saiyan pod!" She looked bored at his words and shrugged making his veins in head pop out.

"I should care why?" she asked almost uninterestedly with sarcasm in her voice too. She didn't see the foot that kicked her across the face and before she knew it she was elbowed in the stomach before being kicked away.

She tried to get up but naruto landed on her stomach with his knees and stood up and without looking blasted both her associates. She looked up him with blood on her face in fear.

"I am the prince of all saiyan, the warrior race of the galaxy and that ship is a piece of the past." She could hear the pride in his voice and his fellow saiyans flew over.

"How are you proud of an extinct alien race that was killed by one person. For a whole race to be killed by one person that's pathetic" she was violently kicked across the face for the insult and smiled a bloody smile.

"Your to weak to fight lord Jovial he will beat you in his sleep" she said arrogantly. Naruto traveled ki down to his hand making his hand look like a red blade but when he went to strike her he froze and he saw something in her eyes.

It was so innocent yet it showed, love and thanks?

He couldn't explain it but maybe he could in the future. The others looked confused by his actions as he stood up. He looked at her with eyes of uncertainty before turning from her and walked away.

Iceia grew angry "Why, why didn't you kill me. Why did you pity me, damn it don't turn from me, kill me, KILL ME." Her voice started to break as she shouted and the saiyan siblings looked at her in pity.

She wanted to be killed in battle.

"Kakarot pick her up and bring her with us" Naruto stated simply. Kakarot jr. went to pick her up before he felt a pang in his chest and blood sprayed out.

Giri who was quiet up til now shouted "Kaka-kun" and was about to run over before she felt a pang in her chest and fell over unconious and bleeding.

Naruto turned around to see a unfimiliar face. The man was grey with the same battle armor as clobar was wearing earlier. He went to punch him only to feel the same pang in his chest and his chest exploded falling to the ground bleeding out.

Jovial walked over to Iceia and picked her up over her shoulder. "Well that was unexpected. That trash had been able to beat my guards. Iceia and Clobar were defeated, we can't leave you alive."

He gathered ki into his hand and Naruto who was barely alive rolled over. Jovial raised his fist, opened it for the area to explode and the only thing left was dust and water.

When the dust cleared it showed jovial floating in the air with Iceia over his shoulder. They waited a couple minutes only to see no air bubbles before gathering ki.

"Well that took care of that trash." He flew away without a second thought.

As soon as he left naruto resurfaced about a mile away holding a injured Giri and Kakarot. He had eaten a senzu bean before the area was blasted.

He opened his pockets to pull out two more senzu beans and he placed both in the saiyan siblings mouth and made them chew it.

Not a second after they both gasped for air and leaned on their elbows sitting up. "Wow that was bad, we almost died. Thanks Naruto." Naruto nodded at the two and looked at them intently at them.

"Let me see how many senzu we have, we're going to need it." They nodded back and he looked at all their bags.

"I still have five senzu beans because i haven't used any" Kakarot said to naruto who nodded back.

"I have four left since i used one to heal you earlier" Giri said with Naruto again nodding back.

"That al we need" he muttered so low they couldn't hear him. "What was that Naruto" Giri asked trying to hear him. He shook his head and said something that would match his actions.

"Prepare yourself." They looked at him confused before they felt his hands on their stomach and with ki blasted them. Their eye's opened wide before passing out on the ground.

Naruto grabbed a bean from each of their bag and placed one in their mouth and made them swallow again. He waited a couple minutes before they started to awaken.

The sat up and groggily tried to remember what happened and thought back to naruto who blasted them and Giri immediatly grabbed him by his jumpsuit.

"What the hell was that for!" she glared angrily at Naruto in rage, while Kakarot jr. tried to think of why.

"To get stronger, being a saiyan and being at a deathlike state we gain a powerboost." she grumbled a little. She punched him across the face making Kakarot jr. eyes widen and Naruto didn't look the bit suprised.

"Don't do that shit again damn it." He nodded and sighed "Come on lets go fight this Jovial guy." They nodded and naruto was about to fly off but his foot was caught by Giri who had a glint in her eyes.

"You need a powerboost too, you might be stronger than us but you need to be stronger too." His eye's widened and went to escape her grip but found himself caught by Kakarot jr. who looked away.

"I don't need a power up i still have the kio-" he didn't finish as he was blasted through the chest by both siblings and fell to ground uncontious. Kakarot took a senze bean from naruto's pouch to notice he had 2 left.

He placed the senzu in naruto's mouth and the brother-sister duo flew away to Jovials location trying to avoid the unconsious Naruto's wrath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harem list...

Yuko(Hi no kuni no hime-sama)

Iceia(Cooler's descendant)

Giri(Kakarot/son Goku's descendant)

Kazehana( yondaime Kazekage's youngest daughter)

Satsuki( Uchiha clanhead second daughter)

Hinata(Rtn Hyuuga clanhead first born)


End file.
